Don't Worry
by JoanIncarnate
Summary: "It's just a minor cold. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Words hold great power over people, especially when they come from someone beloved.


**WARNINGS:**

Yaoi (obviously)

Language

Sexual innuendo/actions (lots of them, again, obviously.)

OOC

Usage of bad Japanese (gomenasai!)

Cheesy fluff (like canned cheese spray)

* * *

><p>"Ah, ah, ahhhhCHOOOOO!"<p>

Misaki sniffled and groaned. This was such an inconvenient time to get sick. But then again, it was probably nothing more than just a minor cold. At most, it would take a few days to get over it. The green-eyed boy would normally just let his body deal with it on its own. However, after what happened last time... he now knew that if he was sick, this meant he had to let Usagi-san know.

Misaki paced back and forth outside the door of Akihiko's bedroom as he coughed. Looking cautiously at the closed door, he wondered. _'Should I tell him? He's really busy right now, though.' _

It was true. The great Usami Akihiko had two deadlines coming up in the week back to back, one for his Junai series and one for his actual novels, and he had to attend two award ceremonies and a book signing this week as well. Aikawa was really putting her foot down this time, not letting the silver haired author flake out on any one of the upcoming deadlines or events. Misaki had been more or less unmolested by the perverted novelist for the past week, setting an unprecedented record, which just emphasized the importance of the man's work and schedule.

With his large green eyes downcast, Misaki contemplated his options. _'But... if I don't tell him, Usagi-san will just get angry with me for not telling him that I'm sick. And who knows what kinds of perverted things he will want to do to "make it up to me" or "punish"...' _He shuddered and blushed as he remembered what happened the last time he had neglected to tell the older man about a cold.

With that settled, Misaki took a deep breath and hesitantly knocked on the door. "Usagi-san? May I come in?" The boy winced at how scratchy his voice was sounding.

No response.

He cleared his throat. "Oh great lord Usagi-sama?"

Still nothing.

Misaki knocked again, before peeking his head in. What he saw was apalling.

It looked like a group of robbers came in after a hurricane and tornado simultaneously hit, and then a volcano of personal items erupted. Books, clothes, and toys were strewn precariously about the room. Papers littered all over the desk and bed. An odd odor was emanating from the dimly lit room. And in the center of it all was the almighty Usami Akihiko himself, violet eyes bloodshot and hugged by dark circles, silvery hair sticking up messily, and the grayish glow of the laptop screen complimenting his five o'clock shadow made him look gaunt and haunted. The steady sound of keys going _click-clack-click-clack _never ceased as Misaki stepped in.

"Usagi-san."

"Hn." _-click, clack, click, clack-_

"What is this mess? And that smell?"

Akihiko sighed. _-click, clack, click, clack-_

"How long has it been since you've showered?"

The novelist frowned irritatedly. It had been a week since he left his room and days since he last took his eyes and fingers off his laptop, not to mention how long it's been since he has had any sleep. He really was not in the mood for this.

"You can't just stay in there for the whole week! And you need to take a break." Misaki kept asking and admonishing him as Akihiko's patience steadily decreased.

"MISAKI!"

The brown haired boy shut up and looked at Akihiko who was glaring at him.

"Would it kill you to just shut up and leave me alone? I'm rather busy right now so I would prefer it if you stopped bothering me! You're being quite troublesome!"

Misaki just stared at the irate man for a moment, until the words ran through his mind. He looked down and clenched his fists. Finally, he whispered softly, "Gomen," walked out quickly. Blinking back some wetness in his jade green eyes, Misaki returned to his room.

_'A bother? Troublesome...' _The brunette sighed. "I knew it..." he said miserably. "What should I do?"

"I-I suppose I can just take care of myself, right?" Misaki laughed emptily to himself. "Baka Usagi-san, that was what I wanted to do to begin with! I mean, I'm a grown man! I- ahCHOO!" He sniffled and sighed.

Once he heard the door close Akihiko sighed, realizing how harsh he had been. He knew it wasn't Misaki's fault. In fact, normally it would make the older man happy to hear the stubborn boy express his concern so freely. But right now, he had work to do. Turning back to his laptop, Akihiko thought, _'I'll just go apologize to him later.'_

* * *

><p>"Misaki."<p>

Akihiko knocked on the boy's door hesitantly. Hearing no reply, he knocked again. "Misaki?"

Still nothing.

Akihiko spoke loud enough for his voice to carry into the room. "Misaki, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I shouldn't have taken my frustrations out on you." He waited for a reply, and continued with a frown when he didn't get one. "I have to go now. We'll talk more when I get home, okay? Please don't be mad at me." Akihiko stood by the door for a few more moments, hoping to hear something from Misaki. When he realized he wasn't going to get anything, the silver-haired man left with a sigh.

-_click-_

Hearing the click the lock made on the front door, Misaki sank even lower in his blankets. _'Baka Usagi-san... who could ever be mad at you?'_

"Gomen, Usagi-san."

* * *

><p>"Tadaima."<p>

Akihiko shuffled into his large apartment lethargically. That award ceremony was a complete waste of time. He didn't understand why Aikawa had forced him to go. Who cares if he was one of the nominated authors? Who cares if it is a prestigious honor with important people and blah blah blah. Screw that. Thank kami that she took pity on him and let him ditch the afterparty. Taking advantage of his editor's kindess, Akihiko had left straight after the ceremony was over. He just wanted to go home and have hot make-up sex with Misaki. Speaking of which...

"Misaki?"

The silver-haired novelist frowned at the silence that greeted him. It _was _pretty late. '_Maybe he went to sleep already?'_ Akihiko looked around the lower level of the apartment before spotting a piece of stationery on the coffee table. Opening it up, the novelist frowned as he read the scrawled handwriting that was unmistakably his lover's.

_Usagi-san, _

_I have a big project due in a week so I have to spend the next few days working diligently. I'll be in my room so please don't disturb me until I'm done. Sorry about breaking the promise of not eating together. There's food in fridge. I've included instructions on how to use the microwave. Please don't blow up this one, it's a present from Nii-san and Minami. Sorry! :/_

_-Misaki_

_PS. I'm not mad. Really._

Akihiko finished reading and turned to the back to see a simple how-to of the microwave with diagrams and pictures. He couldn't help feeling that the project was just a poorly created excuse on Misaki's part to avoid him. Making his way up the stairs, Akihiko wondered if Misaki was still upset at him despite what the note said.

Knocking on the closed door, Akihiko asked, "Misaki? It's me."

Hearing no response just fueled the man's desire to reconcile with him. "Misaki. I'm really sorry about what I said. Please don't ignore me." Akihiko was wondering if the brunette boy was asleep when he heard a thud.

_'What the- how dare he ignore me?'_

The silver-haired man burst the door open. "MISAKI! Don't just ignore me! Do you know how-" The words died on his tongue when Akihiko looked into the room.

The moonlight from the open window dimly illuminated Misaki bundled up in a blue plaid blanket on his bed and cuddling with Suzuki-san. His spiky brown hair was sticking to his sweaty forehead and slightly flushed face. Large green eyes were half-closed. "U-Usagi-san?" The voice came out weak and hoarse and Akihiko could feel his heart breaking just a little.

"Misaki! What- you- What happened?"

Misaki smiled weakly. The novelist always seemed so composed and confident so it was kind of cute how flustered Usagi-san looked. Coughing, the boy croaked out, "Okaeri, Usagi-san."

"You- I," Akihiko stopped and took a deep breath to formulate his words. "What happened here?"

The brunette cleared his throat and and sat up. When he couldn't get all the way up, he just settled for slumping back against the bedpost. Misaki smiled somewhat embarrassedly. "I, uh, dropped a glass of water?"

Akihiko gave the boy an unamused look and picked up the fallen cup. "I meant, what happened to _you_?"

"Wh-what? Nothing happened to me! I'm fine! Hehehehehe..." Misaki looked away quickly. When he turned around to peek, he found himself looking directly into the pair of lavender eyes two inches away from him. He reflexively recoiled but Usagi-san held his chin in place.

"I know you're not fine, Misaki. Tell me the truth."

Misaki pouted stubbornly. "No."

"No?" Akihiko raised a silvery eyebrow. "Did you just say NO?"

"Yeah, you heard me!" The boy snapped. "Baka Usagi-san, who do you think you are?"

The novelist smirked and let his hand slip into Misaki's shirt. The fingers gently ran over the boy's slim torso and fondled the pink nubs. Whispering seductively into his ear, Akihiko asked, "Are you sure about that?"

His warm breath tickled Misaki's ear and the boy's faint flush turned full-on crimson. "Y-you think you can just seduce me and get what you want?"

Akihiko chuckled softly, "That's exactly what I think." His other hand trailed lower and lower down Misaki's spine and carressed the soft flesh, before one finger sneaked into his flannel pajama bottoms.

"Alright, alright! I'll tell you!" He exhaled a breath of relief when Usagi's hands disappeared reluctantly. Leaning back against a big pillow, Misaki looked into Usagi-san's lavender eyes. "I'm just feeling a bit under the weather. Don't worry about me," he said with a smile. "I'll be okay."

The older man frowned. "What do you mean, 'don't worry'?"

"Usagi-san, it's nothing. I'm fine. It's just a cold or something."

Akihiko scoffed. "I don't care if it's just a cold or not. You're sick!"

"Just give it a few days."

Looking at the sick brunette, the proverbial lightbulb went off in Akihiko's head. "I'm going to take care of you until you're better."

"..." Green eyes watched him skeptically. "_You're_ going to take care of me?"

"Of course I am." The silver-haired man looked at him defiantly. "What?"

"No, nothing. It's just, well, it's not really that... simple."

Akihiko scoffed. "How hard could it be?" Brushing the brown bangs aside, he kissed the brunette's forehead and smiled at Misaki. "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

* * *

><p><em>-Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, BOOM-<em>

Black fumes rose from a corner of the kitchen. Akihiko turned around and cursed, as the boiling pot inconveniently decided to overflow. The oddly texturized porridge spilled over the stove and onto the floor. Akihiko slipped and bowls came crashing down. The silver-haired man groaned and carefully picked himself up. _'Well... this is a rather wonderful situation.'_ He had broken the second set of plates and burned the fifth pot of porridge of the day. Those instructions on how to use the microwave had been burned up by the stove. And for some reason, the porridge had an unnaturally... interesting color.

"Usagi-san?"

Akihiko whipped his head around to see Misaki trying to make his way downstairs. "Misaki! What are you doing out of bed?"

The boy rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Misaki treaded slowly, careful not to trip on the blanket he wore around his shoulders like a cape. His soft brown hair was tousled from his sleep and his pajama-top was sliding off his shoulder, exposing creamy smooth skin and collarbone. His cheeks were still a little flushed. Large jade green eyes stared up at him innocently, close enough for the emerald tints to be seen. "Usagi-san? What's going on?"

Seeing the boy so cute and vulnerable, Akihiko didn't even try to resist the urge to hug him but he _did_ have to resist ... other urges. He wrapped his arms tightly around Misaki and breathed in his scent. _'Ah, the smell of Misaki...'_ The sweet and warm scent always managed to simultaneously comfort, calm, and arouse him. _'I hope this is what heaven smells like...or hell.' _He could really get lost in the smell but Akihiko was brought back to reality when he felt his boyfriend gently tugging on his shirt.

Exhaling into the boy's hair, the silver-haired man replied, "Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"Not really, I was going to get some water anyway." Looking suspiciously into Usagi-san's eyes, Misaki asked him, "What was that sound?"

Akihiko blinked innocently. "What sound?"

Brown eyebrows furrowed. Akihiko smiled, loving how adorable Misaki was, and kissed him gently on the top of his head.

"But, Usagi-san. I heard something break."

"I was just trying to make breakfast. It's okay." He saw that the brunette was still unconvinced. Misaki was looking up at him with an adorable little pout and Akihiko mentally drop-kicked his resistance like a football in a NFL match, far far away where his conscience wouldn't find it anytime soon. The silver-haired man tilted their heads gently and kissed the boy passionately. He licked Misaki's lips and his tongue slipped into the boy's mouth. He could feel Misaki's small hand clutching his shirt tightly. Their tongues danced teasingly and seductively. Akihiko pressed their bodies against the wall and ground his hips against Misaki's. His lips turned up when he heard the boy's whimpering moan. Akihiko licked the outer shell of his boyfriend's ear and tugged on the earlobe with his teeth.

"U-Usagi-san, stop. I smell something... weird."

Akihiko smirked. "All I can smell is you," he said breathily. "And you. Smell. So. Good," he said with a kiss between each word. He frowned when Misaki pushed him away.

"I'm serious. It kind of smells like..." Misaki sniffed the air, "plastic?"

Lanvender eyes widened and Akihiko quickly pulled away. "Nope, everything's fine. Nothing's broken." He turned Misaki back and pushed him up the stairs. "Move along now, back to your bed."

"But I didn't even say-" One look into Usagi-san's eyes was enough to send him on his way. Misaki sighed and made his way up the stairs. "Alright then. Be careful!" He turned with what was supposed to an admonishing glare but looked more like a stubborn pout.

Akihiko smiled. _'You're telling me to be careful when you're the one that's sick?'_ Chuckling to himself, he looked for the source of the smoke and exhaled exasperatedly when he found it. _'And there goes the microwave...again.' _

Maybe it was time to call for some back up...

* * *

><p><em>-Sono te hanasanai de, hanasanai de, Boku ga soba ni iru kara, Donna toki demo waratte waratte, Hana wo sakasete yo-<em>

Hiroki groaned when overly loud and overly cheerful song woke him up. Waking up Kamijou the Devil on these days was akin to goading a large cage of rabid, starving mountain lions after you rolled around in a meat packaging factory. So, needless to say, he awoke with the fury of the devil creating a dark ominous aura around him, thinking only two things.

1) Who the fuck wanted to die so badly that they _dared_ to wake him up on the rare day that both he and Nowaki didn't have work?

2) When did his ringtone get changed and who the hell did it?

Question number one was answered when he picked up the phone and saw the caller ID. Seething into his cellphone, Hiroki growled through his teeth. "Usami Akihiko. You better have a really good excuse for waking me up this early in the morning."

"Good morning, Hiroki!" Akihiko couldn't help the evil smirk that danced across his lips. "I have absolutely no doubt that you must be tired out from a long night of sex and fun but there is something I need help with."

"W-WHAT?" He sputtered like a tea kettle. "BAKAHIKO! Why the hell should I help you?"

Nowaki stirred. _'Hiro-san does not usually wake up this early when he's off from work...' _He blearily opened his navy blue eyes and smiled when he saw his lover on the phone. Hiroki's pale skin had turned a bright shade of red, and from experience, Nowaki could tell it was from both anger and embarrassment. Languidly, he turned over to face his Hiro-san and wrapped his arm around Hiroki's waist. He kissed the older man gently on the cheek and murmured softly, "Good morning, Hiro-san."

Hiroki turned to Nowaki and his eyes softened. His scowling lips quirked up slightly. "Morning."

Akihiko grinned when he heard the second voice. "Oh, perfect! Get your doctor boyfriend on the phone. I need to talk to him."

Nowaki could hear the muffled voice over the phone and frowned. What was Usami-sensei calling _his_ Hiro-san for? And looking for him too? Facing Hiroki, he raised an eyebrow and pointed at himself, as if saying, _'Me? Why does he want to talk to me?'_

Reading his boyfriend's expression, Hiroki held up a finger, _'Wait.'_ He growled into the phone, "Akihiko, this better not be for those stupid Juna-"

"No, no. I can get all the information I need from you. And judging by your tired but oh-so-satisfied tone of voice, I am expecting new material from you." The silver-haired novelist chuckled when he heard his childhood friend shriek across the phone.

"YOU BASTARD! That's it! You have bothered me enough for one morning, I'm hanging up!"

Panicking, Akihiko said into the phone, "No, wait! I was just-"

_-BEEP-_

The tall doctor looked at his steaming boyfriend. "So what did he want?"

Hiroki opened his mouth, and then shut it. How was he supposed to explain that they had an entire boys love series of novels written about them because he could never keep his mouth shut when he was drunk? Turning away so that Nowaki wouldn't see his flushed face, he replied. "You don't need to know."

"Hiro-san," The dark haired man brushed his thumb against the brunette's cheek. "You're so cute." Nowaki smiled at his lover and pressed his lips against the corner of Hiroki's scowl.

"Wha- How many times do I have to tell you that I'm too damn old to be cute?"

Nowaki just smiled at Hiroki and gently pushed him down with a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>Akihiko held on to the disconnected phone, and sighed. Now that the boyfriend woke up, he knew it would have to be another few hours before he could reach them again. <em>'What can I do for those few hours...'<em> He _did_ have those deadlines coming up soon... _'Oh look, I wonder how Misaki's doing.'_

He quietly opened the door and saw his young lover napping peacefully under his covers. Akihiko smiled. Misaki was just so cute, and well... fuckable. The novelist sighed.

_'No, stop it. Leave him alone!'_

_'Why? You know you want to.'_

_'I always want to. But we can't right now, he's sick.'_

_'That's never stopped you before.'_

_'Hm...you're right, it hasn't... Wait, that's not the point.'_

_'Then what is the point? Do what you want to! That's what you DO.'_

_'I know, but well, this is Misaki.'_

_'He's different, isn't he?'_

_'Yes, he is.'_

With that, Akihiko stopped his inner argument. He looked longingly at Misaki and was about to head out when Misaki turned over. The blankets that had covered him were now only half covering him. Misaki frowned and curled up to gather more body heat. The silver-haired novelist paused. _'Well... I suppose it couldn't hurt for me to stay and make sure he covers himself up properly.' _Akihiko climbed onto the bed and threw the blankets over his and Misaki's shoulders. He wrapped an arm protectively around his young lover and enveloped the boy with his body. Akihiko breathed deeply. _'Misaki...'_

The boy unconciously snuggled in closer to his lover and both slept with smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p>When Misaki woke up, he looked out the window. It was night time. Blinking blearily, he saw a crater in his mattress. His large eyes narrowed. <em>'An Usagi-san sized crater...'<em>

"Ah, Misaki. You're awake." The author walked in with a tray, and shut the door with his foot.

The brunette boy frowned. "Hey, what were you doing in my bed?"

Akihiko smiled gentlemanly. "Keeping you warm, of course." Sliding the tray onto the boy's lap, he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I was warm to begin with!"

"Yes, it looks like it worked," The silver haired man grinned. "You're welcome."

Misaki huffed. He looked curiously at the tray. A small bowl of rice porridge, a small bowl of chicken soup, a mug of hot tea, a glass of cold orange juice and two pills looked innocently back at the boy. "Where did all that food come from?"

Akihiko beamed with pride. "I made this."

Green eyes blinked blankly. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, I made this." Gesturing grandly at the food, he said, "Now eat up."

_'He made this? But... Usagi-san can't cook so how did.. what the... huh?' _Misaki took a inconspicuous sniff at the food. _'It doesn't smell burned or like chemical substances...' _He looked up to see Usagi-san waiting hopefully for him to eat. _'Oh, hell.' _The brunette boy held back his fear and took a big gulp of the porridge.

"Mnh!" Misaki choked and fanned his tongue. "Crap, I burned my tongue."

Grinning at the unexpected opportunity, Akihiko sipped a bit of the orange juice. "Here, I'll cool it down," he murmured seductively as he leaned in closer to Misaki. He frowned when his lips touched a hand rather than his Misaki's soft lips. Lavender eyes peered at the stern green ones on his lover. "What's wrong?"

Misaki glared at the novelist. "I'm sick."

"Yes, yes you are. Now what's your point?"

"I'm SICK. So I don't want you catching it from me!"

Akihiko looked at his boyfriend for a moment, then leaned in again. "You know I don't care."

Frowning, Misaki pushed the older man off of him but due to his weakened state, it barely felt like a nudge to Usagi-san.

Akihiko sighed, "Fine, fine. But it's still hot so I have to blow on it for you. And feed you." Sensing another protest, he added, "Or I kiss you."

Smiling smugly when Misaki closed his mouth with a pout, he lifted the spoon to his mouth and blew on it before feeding it to the boy. Misaki blushed furiously but he allowed himself to be fed, lest he be forced to do... other things.

Lavender eyes shone expectantly at him. "How does it taste?"

Misaki swallowed. The porridge didn't taste like porridge, the chicken soup didn't taste like chicken, and the tea wasn't diluted well. Everything had an odd, bitter aftertaste. _'It wasn't THAT bad, especially considering that it's Usagi-san who made this. Besides, who knows how my cold might be messing with my tastebuds?' _

He beamed brightly at the silver haired novelist. "It's really good!"

Akihiko smiled. _'He's an awful liar,' _he thought as he kissed the brunette's cheek, _'but it was still nice to hear.'_

With every spoonful, Usagi's smile seemed to grow and Misaki's blush seemed to flush harder. When the food was gone, Misaki swallowed the pills with the tea and started drifting off under his billions of blankets again. Seeing the medication take effect, Akihiko ruffled Misaki's hair and kissed his forehead. He picked up the tray and began to leave when something occured to him.

"Misaki?"

"Mmm," a muffled reply came from somewhere below all those blankets.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

Misaki yawned. "I din' wanna worry you or bother you again."

Akihiko frowned. "Why would you even _think_ you would be bothering me?"

"''Cuz you said so," mumbled the half-asleep boy.

_'What? I did?'_

"Dun wanna bother you.. can't be a burden..."

Wide lavender eyes looked at Misaki. He walked over to the boy and shook him, "Misaki, wake up."

"Mmm."

"Misaki, wake up."

The boy waved an arm around dismissively and burrowed himself deeper in his blankets.

Sensing that he wouldn't wake up like this, Akihiko pulled down the blankets and straddled him urgently. Getting absolutely no reaction from the boy, the older man thought, _'It really is rather amazing how deep a sleeper he is.'_ One large hand snuck under Misaki's pajama top and his cold fingers rubbed slow circles on the smooth skin. Fondling the boy's chest with one hand, the other hand slipped into Misaki's pajama pants and stroked from his inner thighs up to his small butt.

"Hmm," Misaki's eyebrows furrowed.

Chuckling softly, Akihiko pulled the shirt up. He bent over and licked the smooth skin, revelling in the taste and scent of his beloved. Curling his tongue up, the silver-haired man sucked on Misaki's nipple and bit it while pinching the other one with his fingers. Akihiko's hand that was on boy's bottom had migrated to the front and was stroking the brunette's member.

Misaki groaned and shifted slightly. "Unh..."

The novelist pulled down the boy's pants and engulfed his penis. Licking and sucking leisurely at the organ, Akihiko watched with great amusement as Misaki began to twist and turn fruitlessly under his weight. Rubbing his Misaki's nipples with more pressure, Akihiko lightly grazed his teeth on the boy's organ which was now hard.

Misaki was having this strange dream. A giant rabbit was sitting on him and harrassing him and poking him all over the place. "Wha-what?" The boy groaned and blinked. _'What's going on?' _He shivered and gasped as a wave of pleasure ran through him. Confused, he looked down. "Usagi-san! What are you doing?"

The older man pulled his head away and looked Misaki in the eyes seriously. "I'm making it up to you," he said as he pumped the boy's stiff member with his large hands.

"What?" Suppressing a moan, Misaki panted. "Making wh-what up to me?"

Akihiko pulled out a bottle of lube and poured some over his nimble fingers. Inserting two into the boy's hole, he elicited an aroused gasp from Misaki. The silver-haired man leaned over and licked the boy's long neck. Breathing into the brunette's ear, he said, "I didn't mean what I said earlier." With a kiss, Akihiko carressed Misaki's face. "I'm sorry. I'm really _really _sorry, Misaki."

Quivering like a leaf in the November wind, Misaki struggled to maintain a coherent thought, much less a full sentence. "Wh-what?" He screamed as Usagi-san rammed into him.

Akihiko pushed in to his hilt and stayed there with his hands lifting Misaki's hips up. He kissed him sweetly, but nonetheless passionately. "I'm sorry." Feeling Misaki's body relax, he pulled out and snapped his hips forward. Misaki gasped and dug his fingers into his lover's shoulders as his prostrate was struck. Again and again Akihiko pushed into the boy's tight entrance, whispering apologies everytime. Moans, screams, and the sound of their bodies interwining were loud against the silence of the apartment. The smell of sex and arousal permeated the air, making their senses and minds hazy with pleasure.

"U-Usagi-san," Misaki trembled. "I- unh, I can't-"

Akihiko grunted as the boy's tight walls pulled him in deeper. "It's okay, I'm close too." The silver haired man went faster, harder, hitting the boy's prostrate every time.

Panting heavily, the brunette pressed himself closer to the older man and met each thrust. "I-" Misaki screamed, "Usagi-san!" White dots danced in his vision as he came hard on their closely pressed torsos.

Akihiko moaned, "Misaki!" With one last thrust, he spilled his essence into Misaki.

Without bothering to pull out, he laid down next to the boy, with his arms draped over Misaki's body lovingly. Akihiko gently kissed Misaki's shoulder, his collar bone, his jawbone, really anything he could touch. "Gomen, Misaki."

Misaki smiled and touched Usagi-san's cheek. "I get it already. I'm not mad at you."

"I know," Akihiko licked and nibbled on the boy's neck while lacing their fingers together. "But you should be. I shouldn't have taken out my stress on you and I'm sorry for saying what I said." Gazing seriously into Misaki's jade green eyes, he pulled the boy's hand to rest on his heart. "You never have, nor ever will be, troublesome to me.

Feeling Usagi-san's steady heartbeat under his palm, Misaki met the purple eyed gaze as he listened to the silver haired man speak. Tears welled up in his large green eyes. "But I _am_ a bother to you! I'm just a kid, and, I'm so ordinary, and- and, I can't-"

Akihiko pressed his lips against Misaki's. "You're not a burden, and you're not a bother." Smiling, he carressed the boy's damp cheeks. "I love you and I need you."

Misaki sniffled. "I- I love you too, Usagi-san."

Wide-eyed, the novelist looked at the brunette. "Misaki, do you really mean that?"

Blushing, the boy kissed him chastely on the lips. "I love you." He kissed him again. "I really, really love you."

Smiling through the tears in his eyes, Akihiko kissed his lover long and hard. "Thank you, Misaki."

He pushed down the boy and straddled him. This time, it was slower and sweeter. Every moment and action carried those three words. It was sensual, passionate, beautiful. This time, they relished in the fact that they were together and in love.

It was undeniably their best night together.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you." Misaki glared at his lover. "I knew this would happen, and I told you over and over again, but do you listen? Noooooo. Because you're Usami Akihiko and you do whatever the hell you want!"<p>

"Ah, Misaki. You know me so well."

Throwing a hot towel on the man's face, Misaki pushed the man down on the bed. "You shut the hell up!"

Akihiko chuckled hoarsely. "You sure are being aggressive today," he pulled the boy closer to him, "I like it."

Green eyes narrowed. "And _I_ would like it if you didn't give me your cold."

"I only got it because of you in the first place!"

"I KNOW!" Misaki pulled the blankets over Usagi-san. "THAT'S WHAT I KEPT TELLING YOU!"

"Really?" The voice came out muffled from under all the covers. "I don't remember."

The boy gave the older man an unamused look. "I am going down to make you some food. Stay here and take a nap." He turned to leave when Akihiko grabbed his wrist. Misaki looked quizically at Usagi-san.

"Misaki," Akihiko's eyes were closed peacefully. "I love you."

Misaki blushed furiously. _'Baka Usagi-san, what is he saying?'_

_..._

"I love you too."

Akihiko smiled.

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

Yay! My first ever Junjou Romantica piece! It was hard to try and make the characters stick to their personalities but I hope I did alright, especially with the smut. I've never had such a LONG sex scene before in my pieces. /O_O/ To be honest, I love the Egoist pairing so much more (teehee, so cute, especially Hiroki) but this screamed "Romantica" to me. I plan on having more JR and JE pieces up soon! Thanks for reading.

And I don't know if other people sleep this much when they're sick, but that's all I do when I'm sick. No pills, no meds, just sleep. Sleep is awesome. And for those of you that were wondering, yes, that IS the Junjou Romantica anime theme song! Season 1 opening. :D

Gomen- Sorry (Informal)

Tadaima- I'm home.

Okaeri- Welcome home.

Bakahiko- Baka (Idiot) + Akihiko = Bakahiko


End file.
